


dinner

by patal



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Couple, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Unsanitary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: Undyne has a surprise for alphys.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Kudos: 5





	dinner

She laid back on their dinning room table with her hands holding up her legs that were pushed behind her head. Her knee's beside her head were all she could see when ever she would turn around but she could see what was in front of her just fine. She could smell. the sushi dish that she herself had placed in front of her knowing she was going to be the dipping sauce. she soon heard the chair be pulled out from under the table. Hi there cutie, undyne grinned at wife who just sat down. Hi sweetie, what are you doing? Alphys face went red as she observed what was in front of her. I just thought you might like to enjoy some good sushi this lovely friday evening that's all. Undyne made sure she beat her wife home today so she could surprise her with this. There was a plate of sushi with chopsticks neatly sitting next to it, there was even a tall glass of alphys favorite pineapple soda next to it. The main dish was laying down behind it. Well, what are you waiting for? Aren't you hungry? Alphys calmed her self and used a somewhat shakey hand to pick up the chopsticks and began to eat one. The lizard monster then leaned over began eating her wife out, her long tongue easily plunge in deep inside. Undyne moaned and forced herself to stay still for alphys so she could continue eating her meal properly. Alphys switched between eating sushi and eating undyne. Undyne felt her lose her hold on reality and knew she was about cum. I'm going to, alphys understood and starting eating her out more. Undyne yelled out alphy, the pet name she gave her. Alphys pulled back and let undynes juices raise to the surface and spill over someout puffy pussy lips. Alphys licked the sides before picking up some sushi with her chopstick and sticking your inside her wife, using her intemate juices as dipping sauce. Undyne tasted delicious. Undyne smiled after she was done catching her breath. Her eye widened at what she saw her wife doing. Alphys used the chopsticks to dip sushi into the fish warrior juices before bringing it up to undynes mouth. Here, h-have some. Undyne opened her mouth and let alphys feed it to her. As she chewed alphys grinned. Yes that's it, taste yourself. It was odd tasteing herself but it turned her on. Alphys drink her soda while watching undyne lick her lips. Undyne let her wife finish with her drink and got off the table and picked alphys up out the chair. C'mon, let's go to bed so I can properly fuck you. As undyne excepted alphys was turned on her eyes were glazed over with want. Alphys reached around her neck and leaned down, their lips meeting. They made out until they made it to their bed room.


End file.
